


How to Get Hatch

by Stevetheslink



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, its porn okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stevetheslink/pseuds/Stevetheslink
Summary: How to get hatch 101 taught by Dwight.
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face
Comments: 20
Kudos: 147





	1. Chapter 1

“Hi Dwight” a whisper came from the corn. Dwight practically jumped up in surprise, accidentally blowing up the generator he was working so strategically on. He rubbed his temple with two fingers burnt from connecting the blue and red wires and sighed.

“Jesus Meg you seriously almost gave me a heart attack” Meg chuckled lightly beside him and kneeled on the other side of the generator to start working on it with him although he had it pretty far. 

“It’s Ghostface, he almost pulled me of a gen cause I wasn’t paying attention and he snuck up on me - I practically pissed my pants” she awkwardly laughed. 

“Lovely, I hate the stealthy ones” Dwight grit his teeth while focusing back connecting the wires. 

“Don’t worry, lockers are your best friend right?” Meg smiled as Dwight glared daggers in her direction. He rolled his eyes and looked back down. After a couple more seconds of handiwork, the generator lit up to life and Dwight watched the redhead hastily sprint in the opposite direction presumably to work on another generator. Dwight whipped his head around as he heard Claudettes scream. He looked at the sky to see the Entities claws descending from the sky to come claim it’s sacrifice. Jake had already been sacrificed earlier on, although he was able to hold in his screams much better than any of them.

“Fuck... Claudette” Dwight groaned. He knew in the back of his head she did the best she could. All four of them always did, they were best friends. Dwight could even consider them family if he wanted too. But that didn’t matter right now. Here, Dwight, Meg and a rampaging murder out for both their heads. They still had two generators left, Dwight wasn’t confident they would win this one but he would never let the others know that. And then he heard Megs scream. That was her last hook too, and he watched as her body began to rise up into the black sky. Okay, panic mode. Dwight had to find the hatch, and right now. Sometimes it was harder to find it than others, but the sound of it helped him find it a little quicker. 

The leader pushed his way through the corn fields, using his arms to push the stalks out of his face. Dwight made his way to the busted up killer shack, he remembered that the hatch was spawned there a few times before. His ears perked as he heard the whooshing of the hatch and feeling a spark of relief and excitement, he had a chance! Dwight lightly treaded into the building structure and gasped as his body instinctively threw itself to the wall, his back hitting the wood. The Ghostface stood idle right over the open hatch. 

“What’s got you so pent up gorgeous?” Ghostface asked, a cool tone playing on his lips. Dwight’s body was frozen, stood in place. He could probably take his chance and attempt to jump right in, right in front of the murders face. His heart was pounding in his chest probably beating a hundreds miles per hour, he felt like he might faint.

When the Ghostface got no response he sighed and rolled his head to the side a little bit. Dwight almost could say he looked bored. 

“Well do you want it?” Ghostface asked. Dwight didn’t respond, the only thing that lingered in the air for a second was Dwight’s heavy breathing. He almost jumped straight out of his own skin when Ghostface took one step forward. 

“Hello? Anyone home? I said do you want it?” Dwight had never heard his voice before. Ghostface was a sick, sick person and Dwight really hated him. He hated all the killers, but Ghostface was just a whole different type of monster in himself. Dwight remembers the first time he had a knife in his back while the murderer lifted his head up for a selfie. It was sick.

“T-the thing? Like the hatch?” Dwight managed. He felt his cheeks light up in embarrassment a little bit when Ghostface let out a loud, obnoxious laugh.

“Yes, like the hatch” he said in a mockingly tone. Dwight still didn’t say anything after that.

Ghostface sighed, “well, I’m not just going to give it away. I’m not a generous person. But you...” Ghostface stepped towards the leader and grabbed his tie with a gloved hand. Dwight’s face was inches away from the other man’s. 

“You seem like the generous type no? Maybe even eager to please” Ghostface clicked his tongue. He let go of Dwight’s tie and the leader was still glued to the wall. 

“W-what do you mean?” Dwight whispered.

“Let’s just cut to the chase alright babe? You’re probably the hottest little twink in this disgusting place, some eye candy for me while I work” he raised his shoulders to make a shrugging gesture, “and I mean, let’s be honest here. Don’t act like all the other guys don’t want to take advantage of a cute naive thing like you” Dwight felt his face go almost beet red. He was torn between embarrassment, fear and little flattered in all honesty. He wasn’t exactly anyone’s first choice, or so he thought. 

“I wanna fuck you” Ghostface said, matter of fact. Dwight was sweating all over his body and at this point and he felt gross as fuck. 

“Y-you want...” Dwight started. “You want my _sex_?” He felt like he was going to die of embarrassment. He wasn’t too good at this type of stuff, the few people he’s been with was just only mediocre - he wasn’t a self proclaimed sex god unlike Ace. Ghostface tapped his foot lightly. 

“That’s what fucking you means doesn’t it? Let’s make a deal sugar. You let me fuck you and I’ll let you get hatch. It’s really that simple”.Dwight looked out the shack window and loosened his tie. The room was suddenly a thousand degrees hotter. 

“What if I say no?” Dwight dared to ask. 

“I close this thing in your face and throw you on a hook. Same as any other time” 

Well. So much for being the nice guy.

“No funny business?” Dwight said. Ghostface shook his head. This was incredibly weird and incredibly awkward. Dwight wasn’t sure he wanted to be gagging on serial killer dick but a free hatch might be worth it. The hook hurt as bad every single time like the first.

Fuck... maybe it was worth it.

“Okay... okay. I’ll have sex with you” Dwight said, the words were a little bit foreign. 

“But-“ Dwight said as Ghostface approached him again slowly. 

“But?” Ghostface said. 

“No knife please. It makes me jumpy” Dwight swallowed his pride right then and there. Ghostface huffed annoyingly. He took his knife and shoved it in his robe belt. Dwight sighed in relief.

“Okay knifes gone, can we get to the fucking now babe?” Ghostface said. Dwight bit his lip. Ghostface pinned on hand on the side of Dwight’s body to kind of hold the leader in place. The murderer lifted his mask just above his lips. They were actually a little plush and nice looking to Dwight’s surprise. Dwight felt the other man’s breath right into his own mouth as Ghostface brought a hand up and rubbed his thumb across Dwight’s quivering bottom lip. Dwight looked at the small black stubble Ghostface had on his chin. His skin was milky white and clear, he almost looked like a normal person. 

“Oh look at these gorgeous lips. Bet they feel amazing. You’re a fucking little tease just looking at you” Ghostface breathed and Dwight’s eyes widened as his lips met the others. His mouth was sweet, Dwight can’t remember the last time he made out with someone. It felt good, he missed the feeling of it. It was a little awkward at first but when Dwight pulled back to take a breath, the line of saliva connecting his mouth to the others got him somewhat hot and bothered. 

“Damn baby... you gotta loosen up. You’re so tense” Ghostface took his hand and moved it down to squeeze at Dwight’s hip. Dwight let out an awkward laugh at the ticklish sensation. Ghostface moved his face down to start sucking on Dwight’s neck, if Dwight’s face wasn’t red before it sure as hell was now. He felt like his whole body was on fire, Ghostface was good with his mouth. It was dangerous how good it felt. The leader closed his eyes and chewed on his lip as he felt a the devilish tongue on his neck. He really shouldn’t be enjoying this as much as he was. This was really fucked up, but this whole realm was really fucked up. 

Dwight let out a small moan as Ghostface licked a long stripe on his neck while going to his Adam’s apple to lightly suck. It was sure to blossom some hickies he would have to make up some bullshit excuse to the others why it was there. He could feel the other man’s stubble scratching against his neck. Dwight let out a surprised gasp as he shot his eyes open when a gloved hand cupped his bulge right through his office slacks. He was surely wasting no time getting down to business. 

“Cmon baby don’t let me stop now” Ghostface leaned in for another kiss. Dwight actually began kissing back this time, moaning into the other ones mouth as he did. The leader was slowly unraveling in the other ones touch, Ghostfaces lips felt like butter on his own. 

“Get on your knees” Ghostface said sternly as he stepped backwards to give Dwight more room. Dwight obeyed, his knees thudding against the rotting wood floor of the shack. Ghostfaces robe was a little weird and Dwight thought it was awkward that he had a difficult time trying to pull his prize out. He eventually did though, Ghostface was a good size- not too big or small. Dwight used his hand to slowly stroke the man into hardness. 

“God you really are a little slut aren’t you” Ghostface ruffled a hand through Dwight’s unruly hair. Dwight hated that his dick twitched in response at the others dirty language, the humiliation turned him on more than he would’ve liked. He started placing butterfly kisses on the head and licked stripes up the base. 

“Oh yeah, you’re good. Been practicing much huh? Maybe on that raven haired one, or the annoying asshole who doesn’t wear a shirt?” Ghostface said. Dwight shook his head in embarrassment. He’s not going to deny he’s wanted to get knocked up by either Jake or David, but it was just weird now because Jake felt like a brother to him and David was just... David.

“No... I just started in high school - then college” Dwight remarked. There were a few guys he’d snuck around with before, always a one night stand type of thing though.

“Yeah, you seem like the shy but really kinky type” Ghostface lowly growled. It was somewhat true. Dwight was into a lot of really questionable but sexy shit. He really couldn’t find anyone to live out those fantasies. 

Dwight took the whole thing in his mouth slowly and started bobbing his head. He looked up at the other man with eyes lidded and his big, brown eyes looking up through the thick lenses of his glasses in a somewhat attempt to look appealing. 

“Oh yeah, just like that. You look like a damn pornstar” Dwight didn’t respond. He only gagged as Ghostface began rocking his hips back and forth in order to create some friction. It made his eyes water but it was kinda hot that he was just being used. He was into the sort of thing where someone was more powerful and aggressive with him.

Dwight popped off the others dick and took a deep breath. Ghostface pointed upwards instructing Dwight to stand up, he did slowly. 

“Now go over to that window and bend over for me” Ghostface said, pointing at the shack window. Dwight did.

“Okay now raise your ass a little bit like that... yeah that’s it” Ghostface said while positioning Dwight’s hips upward. The upper part of Dwight’s body was outside the window while his lower part he couldn’t see, Ghostface having full access to it.

“Are you seriously hard just from sucking me off?” Ghostfaces husky voice was heard as he bent over to breathe in Dwight’s ear while he snuck a hand to squeeze Dwight’s bulge lightly. Dwight used his hand that wasn’t grasping at the window to rub his eyes underneath his glasses. 

“Can you please just get it over with already” Dwight groaned in embarrassment. He felt the other knead at his ass and squeeze it rough. 

“Cute ass. Bet it’ll look cuter when I’m inside it” Ghostface growled. He reached a hand to unbuckle Dwight’s belt and snaked it around throwing it to the ground. He unzipped the zipper and pulled Dwight’s pants down with his underwear. 

Dwight heard behind him Ghostface spit onto two fingers and circled the outline of his hole. 

“Hmm” Ghostface grunted. 

“Maybe you’d more like this sort of thing” Ghostface commented before getting on his knees and before Dwight could turn his head around felt a hot tongue prodding at his entrance.

“God fucking dammit” Dwight gripped at the window and gritted his teeth as the tongue swiped from his balls to his asshole. It slipped inside nicely and Dwight had to physically bite the meat on his wrist to prevent any noises from coming out.Ghostface took his hand and rubbed at Dwight’s slit, the leather from the gloves making a strange but hot sensation on Dwight’s dick.

“ _Auhn_ ~” Dwight tried looking over his shoulder, his face red and his eyebrows knitted. His body felt like it was on fire. His legs were shaking and threatening to give out underneath him and his inner thighs smearing with his pre. Ghostface licked the inside of his thighs and Dwight yelped when Ghostface playfully bit one of his cheeks lightly. The other laughed as he got kicked in the ribs.

“Damn baby, you’re all hard and shit” Ghostface lowly laughed as he smacked Dwight’s ass and stood up. Dwight groaned in response. He felt the tongue be replaced with a hot, wet object. Ghostface spread his asscheeks and gripped them to hold his dick in between. 

“I think you’re ready for it huh? Your dick really seems to agree” Ghostface said. Dwight cringed as he felt the tip breach him and his knuckles went white from gripping the window so hard. 

“Holy shit you are tight, your ass is just eating me right up” Ghostface remarked and Dwight made a low whining sound. 

“Ghost-“ 

“Call me Danny sugar” Danny breathed as he went deeper inside Dwight.

“Danny...” Dwight moaned and Danny slapped his ass in response.

“Yeah bitch, say it like I fucking own you” Danny growled and Dwight began to moan more consistently. Danny was reaching a dangerously hot spot inside of Dwight.

“ _Ohh_ ~” Dwight moaned and tried looking behind him. 

“Did I find someones little sweet spot?” Danny whispered in Dwight’s ear, his glasses getting fogged up from his heavy breathing. Dwight started rutting his hips back into Danny’s.

“Such a little cumslut. What would your annoying ass little friends think if they saw you bent over this fucking window spreading your for me like this huh? Bet you’d be mortified you sick whore” Dwight let out a strangled cry and started fisting his dick at Danny’s words that was turning him on so dangerously. 

“You like when I talk to you like that?” Danny laughed as he bit on Dwight’s earlobe as he fucked into the survivor. Dwight kept maneuvering his hips to go back and forth while being split in two. His back was warm from Danny’s radiating body heat and his body felt like it was crumbling apart. Was the entity going to be pissed off if they were doing this? Dwight had the messed up idea she was just watching in amusement. 

Dwight could imagine the horrified faces of his friends watching him like this, spreading his legs like a whore for a person whose humiliated and killed all of them multiple times. The thought scared and turned him on at the same time.

Dwight’s prostate was just being abused at this point and he was blushing like a school girl virgin. 

“You want it bad don’t you?” He could practically feel Danny smirking on his ear.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah” each time he said it was another thrust of Danny’s hips and the last word rolling of his tongue with a long whine. Ghostface snuck his hand up Dwight’s office shirt and tweaked Dwight’s hardening nipple adding a sweet sensation to the already exploding pleasure. Dwight spread his legs farther in response. 

“Oh god don’t stop, **_please_**. Fucking right there jesus I’m going to fucking die” Dwight moaned. Danny was breathing very hard.

“F-Fu-fuck. Fuck! I’m going to fucking...” Dwight moaned and Ghostfaces breath was hot in his ear.

“Not yet. I get to cum inside you first”

“ _Inside_?! No wait! Shit that wasn’t fucking part of the deal!” Dwight started to panic. 

“You know you fucking want it Dwight” Danny whispered. He kinda did. He was more worried about the cum dripping down his pants out his ass the next matches. 

“Screw you” Dwight moaned and Danny laughed as he kissed Dwight’s cheek and fucked inside him until he halted deep inside to let out a thick load. 

“Oh god” Dwight jacked his dick to cum all over the window. He could feel the cum starting to come out of his ass when Danny pulled out and ruffled Dwight’s sweaty hair.

“What a good boy” Danny praised. Dwight’s legs felt like jelly and he felt knees first onto the floor.

“Holy shit” Dwight heavily breathed for air.

“You did great sugar” Dwight slowly got up to pull up his pants and wiped his glasses onto his shirt to clean them. 

“That was pretty fuckin’ hot. Think I might even spare you next time” 

“R-really?!” Dwight perked up. 

“Maybe, if I can taste those sweet lips one more time” Danny grinned, his mouth only still visible. Dwight blinked and walked awkwardly over to Ghostface to plant his lips on the others.

“You gotta promise though” Dwight said.

“Mhmm so sweet, get out of here before I get an explosion from the boss” Ghostface pointed at the sky.

“Oh... oh. Oh.” Dwight said. 

“Okay. Umm bye” Dwight waved as he jumped into the hatch descending into darkness. He woke up to the warmth of the campfire.

“Hi” he turned his head to look at Meg.

“H-hi” Dwight managed. He couldn’t really look at her the same anymore after that.

“Why are you acting like that it’s just me. And why did you take so damn long? Did you at least get hatch?”

Dwight didn’t respond. Meg waved a hand in front of his face.

“Hello?”

“Yeah, yeah I got hatch”. 


	2. Lockers aren’t for This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny finds Dwight in a locker

Dwight had been silent for days. It was getting to the point even where everyone was starting to notice. Dwight, being their leader and all, was usually talkative in presenting new strategies and talking to everyone about things. 

“Dude” Jake said almost startling Dwight out of histhoughts.

“You haven’t even looked at me for like a day or something, what’s up with you lately?” 

Oh god, did Jake know? Wait no, he couldn’t know. Unless Danny told him but that was highly unlikely. Dwight was still worried. Oh god is he fucking kidding?! He just fucked a serial killer! That was what, a few days ago? Time was irrelevant here. He hadn’t seen Danny since. 

“Huh? Oh I- well I don’t know just having a little trouble with...” Dwight stared into the campfires flames.

“Myself...?” Dwight awkwardly smiled as Jake just blankly stared at him. He sighed in relief as Jake just shrugged. 

-

Dwight opened his eyes to be standing in the middle of the Dead Dawg Saloon. He crouched around until he found the closest generator behind one of the building structures. He heard the scream of someone, it sounded like Jane, that was getting hooked.

What the hell, we just started! Dwight thought to himself. He began making his way over to where Jane had gotten hooked and put his arms under her armpits to lift her off. She gasped and grabbed at her breathing shoulder.

“Hey, hey it’s okay” Dwight assured, using his calm voice. She didn’t respond.

“Here I’ll heal you” he said and she nodded.

“It’s Ghostface” Jane said and Dwight almost messed up on his healing job. His heart started beating out of his chest. He wasn’t excited, no. That was just the adrenaline in his veins reacting. It wasn’t excitement, not at all nope.

“Oh” he only said. He patted her back awkwardly.

“Okay there you go, I’m going to go find another generator to work on” he said and she nodded. They separated until Dwight started working on the generator he was on at the start. His head was spinning, he wasn’t thinking straight. He accidentally blew up the generator he was working on and smacked his forehead. 

He needed a break. This was getting ridiculous. Dwight got up, and made his way to the nearest locker and closed the door. He rubbed his eyes and sighed. 

He definitely wasn’t started to get aroused thinking about the way Danny had absolutely destroyed him right in the middle of a trail. It was probably the best he had gotten fucked in years, it was hot as shit. He even wondered what Danny looked like under his mask-

Dwight yelled in horror as the door was swung open and a knife planted right by the side of his head.

“Boo” Dwight’s horror turn to relief, then disgust as he heard a loud laugh come from Danny’s big mouth.

“Oh my fucking god you are such a shit head” Dwight tried getting out of the locker but Danny’s surprising brutal strength was keeping him from moving.

“I’m sorry, your face was precious. You looked like you were about to piss yourself” he breathed after laughing so hard and Dwight just stood there. He made a grunt in surprise when Danny nestled his mask into Dwight’s neck and grabbed a chunk of his butt with his hand. 

“Oh I missed this ass baby, you been thinking about me?” Danny breathed. Dwight chewed his lip. 

“Little dweety dweet” Ghostface growled as his gloved hand started playing with Dwight’s belt buckle. Dwight’s eyes shot open as he tried punching at Danny’s back. 

“Not here, you idiot!” Dwight started panicking. Fuck, there were still three other people in the trial! What if they saw Dwight like that?

“We got time” Danny squeezed Dwight’s ass again as he lifted his mask up to reveal his mouth and before Dwight could protest anymore, Danny’s lips were on his. The leader moaned as Danny wasted no time wrestling tongues with the other, it was hot as shit and Dwight’s body felt like jelly almost instantaneously. 

“Mhmm... mhm!” Dwight hit Danny’s back as the other one pulled away. 

“What I’m a little busy here baby” Ghostface said and Dwight shook his head.

“I fucking said _**no**_ ” Dwight dared to talk back to the murderer and Danny blinked. Dwight felt the others body heat go away from him.

“Alright, whatever. You can wait for hatch. I fucking hate that bitch with the awful haircut and the flashlight though” Danny pulled down his mask again and Dwight just stood in the locker idle. Dwight was speechless as Danny grabbed his knife and started walking away.

“Wait” Danny stopped. Dwight rubbed his temples.

“Maybe... maybe we have some time...” Dwight whispered and made an ‘oof’ sound as Danny was practically on him in a second. Danny’s hands crept their way up Dwight’s pizza hoodie and tweaked at both his nipples, Dwight resisted the urge to cry out.

“God you’re so addicting, I could eat you right up” Danny growled as he went to unbuckle Dwight’s belt. Dwight groaned as Danny stuck a hand in his underwear and started to stroke and fondle. Danny spit on his gloved fingers and started rubbing two fingers up into Dwight’s hole. 

“Don’t be so careful” Dwight whined. Danny positively growled in response practically like an animal. 

“I know you like it rough sugar, I got you. I’ll dick you down nice and good. But I can’t break my fragile baby” Danny thrusted his fingers up in and curled them trying to find that spot that made Dwight a crying mess.

“I’m not fragile” Dwight angrily whispered. 

Dwight moaned as Danny was eager to pull out his dick and stroked it while placing it on Dwight’s entrance. 

“ _Maybe we got some time_ ” Ghostface mocked while pushing into Dwight slowly. 

“You’re just a fucking slut for my cock, naughty thing” Ghostface said sternly while fucking into Dwight’s hole back and forth, starting to go faster. 

“I-I’m naughty?” Dwight whined. Danny grinned at his clear arousal at the statement. 

“Oh very, such a bad boy” Danny laughed as Dwight’s legs wrapped around his waist and his hands were clawing at his robed back. His pants were hanging just below his ass and his belt was hitting the side of the locker. Danny’s cock inside him felt so incredible, his own dick bouncing onto his stomach and practically weeping. This was so fucking wrong but Danny was intoxicating.

Dwight opened his eyes and looked to the side to see the aura of someone approaching. It was his bond, he could see his teammates naturally with auras. His eyes shot wide open. They were going to get caught!

“Fucking hell! Danny stop right now someones coming” Dwight hit Danny’s back again.

“Who cares”

“You want them to see us like this don’t you?!” Dwight said with anger, Danny didn’t respond.

“Danny _please_!” Dwight cried. 

“...”

-

Nea rounded the corner. She had heard something thumping over in this direction and wanted to see what it was. Jane sent her to look for Dwight also, they hadn’t seen him for a while. Neas attention went to one of the lockers that had a strange groaning sound coming from it.

“D... Dwight?” Nea said as she slowly opened the locker door, but was stopped by Dwight’s stern grip on the door. He peeked out the crack. 

“Oh, there you are Wha-“ Dwight looked like he was crying.

“Dwight what are you do-“

“Inner strength!” Dwight blurted out.

“It’s inner strength” Nea watched his hand grip harder at the door, attempting to close it more. 

“Oh, well are you okay”

“Yes! _Oh... fuck yeah_ ~” Neas eyes widened and she furrowed her eyebrows questionably.

“I mean Y-yes I’m fine! please I just need a couple minutes okay?” 

“Okay, okay geez” she stepped back as he slammed the locker shut and banged his fist.

“I fucking hate you, fuck you. Fuck you, _ohhh_ ~” Dwight moaned as Danny pounded his ass from behind harder.

“she didn’t catch us though did she?” Danny whispered in his ear. Dwight vigorously jacked himself off until he came all over the locker door and he felt Danny hitch to nut inside him. 

“Goddamit” Dwight’s legs shook as Danny pulled out of. 

Dwight breathed hard as he pulled up his pants with Danny practically pushing him out of the locker. 

“We can’t keep doing this” Dwight balled his fists and Danny shrugged. 

“Better get back to it baby boy” Danny harshly patted the leader on the back. Dwight frowned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways


	3. Stupid survivors stop flash lighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don’t flashlight Ghostface

It was quiet. Too quiet. Dwight was sneaking around Handonfield looking for the next generator to repair. He was feeling pretty bold today, so he brought a flashlight. He wasn’t very good with them but Nea had taught him a few tricks. 

Dwight actually lost count of how many trials it had been since Danny had fucked him so, so good in a locker and quite frankly he was horny as fuck. Whenever the thought about how Danny absolutely destroyed him, he got hot under the collar.

He blinked as he heard Fengs high pitched scream coming from not afar. He gripped his flashlight with anticipation as right when the killer picked her up, he jumped in front to blind. His heart sank in his chest when the killer let out a long sigh and dropped the other survivor, Feng running away quickly. Ghostface looked up after getting stunned to see Dwight as he shook and drop his flashlight. 

“I-“ Dwight stuttered, his anxiety was through the roof. 

“You are an _unruly **brat**_ ” Ghostface said with venomous words. He reached out a hand and before Dwight could run, held a crushing grip on one of Dwight’s wrists. The leader closed his eyes waiting to get brutally stabbed, but the pressure was lifted. Dwight held his bruised wrist and let out a low whine. In an instant though, he opened his eyes and Danny was gone. Back to work, he guessed.

Dwight made his way into the giant house and found a yellow generator inside. He bent down on his knees and started connecting the wires.

_ Is Danny mad at me? Of course he’s mad you idiot! I don’t usually go out of my way piss off killers and it just had to be him this time!  _

But suddenly, Dwight let out a gasp as a hand grabbed him from behind, taking him straight off the generator he was working on. He knew who it was. Dwight didn’t wiggle, he just dangled off of Danny’s shoulder pathetically. Dwight was suddenly thrown onto one of the old, gross beds and watched as Danny flipped him over so he was lying on his stomach. His hands were brought behind his back as Danny tore off and wrapped one of his floating robe strings to tie both of Dwight’s wrists together, Dwight wincing at the sudden tightness. He felt Danny wrap his hands around his neck to undo his office tie and then wrapping it around his eyes after taking Dwight’s glasses off. Dwight couldn’t see anything.

“Danny -“ Dwight practically sobbed. Was he going to get killed.

“Shut up” was the only thing Danny said in response. Danny flipped Dwight back over onto his back. Dwight blinked as all he could see was black. 

“Who the fuck do you think I am?” Dwight was sweating at this point. Danny undid the first few buttons of his office shirt until it was all the way open, exposing Dwight’s abdomen.

“I’m sorry” Dwight whispered. He let out a surprised and strangled cry as Danny’s gloved hand rubbed and pinched at his nipple. 

“You will be after I discipline you” Dwight’s heart felt like it was beating out of his chest. Danny was going too- torture him. And fuck that was actually pretty hot. Dwight groaned as Danny bit and sucked one nipple with his mouth and the other pulled at with his hand. Danny’s hand snuck down to grab at Dwight’s junk forcefully and squeezed, hard. Dwight had to physically grit his teeth. Ghostfaces grip softened as he rubbed and massaged Dwight’s dick into hardness. Danny’s mouth popped off Dwight’s hard nipple.

Dwight couldn’t see a thing. His tie was hindering him from being able to see what Danny was about to do to him. He could probably die at anytime right now. He felt Danny fondle with his belt buckle and pulled it off with force. Danny’s hands were quick with pulling off Dwight’s pants completely leaving his prominent bulge in his underwear. Danny was so incredibly fast at getting him hard. Dwight’s legs jerked at he felt Danny actually mouth at the outline of Dwight’s dick through his underwear. Dwight groaned.

Danny teasingly swiped a finger up and down Dwight’s growing shaft and Dwight’s face was burning up red with embarrassment. He felt so exposed with Danny watching him come undone. He bit his lip as Danny hooked two fingers under his waistband and swiftly pulled it down and threw it to the floor. Dwight’s dick bounced happily in response as he felt Danny’s hot breath against it, he must’ve taken off his mask. Dwight let out a genuine cry when he felt Danny engulf his hard dick into his mouth.

“Danny wait-!!” Dwight cried.

“Didn’t I tell you to shut up?” Danny lowly warned. Dwight didn’t respond and just nodded his head lightly. Dwight felt Danny put his mouth on him again and moaned when Danny bobbed his head up and down. What about the others?! There was a generator in this fucking house! They could come in at anytime and see Dwight fucking a murderer! This was insane! He didn’t dare say anything though, Danny was mad already as it was.

Danny fondled and squeezed at Dwight’s balls as his mouth popped off and circled Dwight’s wet slit with a gloved thumb. Dwight’s head jerked as Ghostface stuck a wet finger in his ass. Fuck this was not good. Dwight was going to cum soon, especially if Danny was going to start playing with his pleasure button. Dwight actually moaned when Danny curled a finger inside him. He tried thrashing his body wildly when Danny pressed up against the spot that made him wild. Danny’s mouth on his cock wasnot helping in the least. He felt like he was going to die.

“I’m cumming! I’m going to-“

Danny popped off of Dwight’s dick and removed his finger from up Dwight’s ass. Dwight practically wailed as his incredible orgasm was rudely ripped away from him. Dwight attempted to buck up and get some release but Danny wouldn’t let him.

“No you’re not” Dwight could almost feel Danny smiling. Dwight let out a strangled and surprised laugh as he felt Danny’s tongue licked from his happy trail to his belly button. One of Danny’s hands went up to go play with one of Dwight’s nipples.

“God please just fuck me or kill me or fucking something” Dwight gritted his teeth, making sure he didn’t yell. He almost did though.

“No. You need a good punishment. You’re out of line” Danny said while kissing Dwight’s slick navel. Dwight gasped as Danny’s tongue kitten licked the head of his erect cock again. This time, he wasn’t as close to cumming though. 

“God you look so fucking vulnerable right now. I want to pounce on you and just fuck you so hard into this mattress you’ll be screaming my name for all those pricks to hear. So damn pretty”

“Please!” Dwight sobbed. His dick getting harder at Danny’s lewd words. His tie was wet from crying. 

“Please, _please_. I’m going to fucking die” he tried to undo the piece of fabric tied to him, but Danny had tied his hands to tight he couldn’t move his arms. 

“God I can’t take it anymore” Ghostface growled. He gripped at Dwight’s sides and forced his body to flip back over onto his stomach. Danny kneaded at Dwight’s asscheeks and spread them apart until Dwight felt the others tongue go straight inside. Dwight’s head was spinning, Danny didn’t even stab him and he still felt like he was going to die. Danny’s tongue was so incredibly dangerous it made Dwight go crazy. Dwight’s dick was rubbing up against the sheets but it wasn’t enough friction to send him over the edge. Dwight groaned as Danny’s tongue left him and he received a hot slap to his ass. 

“Fucking trying to blind me. How pathetic. You know how _mad_ that shit makes me?” Danny spat as Dwight heard him rustling with his robe from behind.

“I’m sorry-“

“Little baby dweet trying to be the big hero” Danny’s voice was husky and Dwight felt his dick rub in between his asscheeks. Dwight let out a moan when Danny started to breach him. He made Dwight feel so full, and it felt so amazing to be used like this. Dwight hated that he loved it.

Danny began slowly thrusting into him and Dwight could feel him bend over to hump harder into Dwight’s plump ass. 

“So tight every single time. You feel like a virgin” Danny growled. Dwight was so hard he felt like he was going to burst. The bed began to creak with how hard they were rocking. Dwight was starting to rock back into the other man and Danny gripped a hard hand into Dwight’s hair forcing his head up. 

“Fuck! Pull it harder!” Dwight moaned as he rutted back into Danny’s pelvis. 

“You’re disgusting” Danny panted. Dwight attempted to cry out as quietly as possible. The others were probably done with generators now looking for him, at least he was a great distraction against Ghostface. He only wanted them to get out, he didn’t care what happened to himself. 

“Danny please I-I can’t let the others kno- _ohhh_ ~” Dwight moaned as Danny grabbed at his ass with a brutal grasp. Danny was being so incredibly rough and Dwight was crying due to getting absolutely destroyed. He let out a sob as Danny lightly bit Dwight’s shoulder over his opened shirt. Finally, Dwight felt Danny release all inside him, Dwight was seeing a pretty shade of pink all of a sudden.

“Can I cum? Please-?” Dwight’s voice cracked. Danny didn’t respond.

“Danny!!” 

“Go”

And in an instant, Dwight released himself all over the covers of the old bed they fucked on. His whole body was sweating bullets and he gripped his hands together behind his back. Dwight winced as his tie was removed from his eyes. It was soaked, he was crying like a child. He felt his hands come undone also. He didn’t move for a while at first, just letting his abused ass rest for a bit. 

“Alright, get out. And don’t you dare pull that shit ever again” 

Dwight stood up but his legs felt like they were about to collapse. He put on his clothes and walked out the door. 

“Oh my god Dwight?!” Feng yelled from the exit gate. Dwight made his way over to her. 

“We were looking everywhere for you where have you been?!” She exclaimed. Dwight just blinked, stupidly smiled and pat her on the back. He just left without a word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dwight’s probably my fav survivor


	4. Dwight misses it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don’t fuck in midwich

Dwight _hated_ Midwich. It was disgusting and weirdly nostalgic in the worst way possible. He had not heard a heartbeat yet, and was almost excited. More excited in his pants though. There were a few stealth killers, but Dwight hadn’t seen Danny in a long time and felt like the Entity was cock-blocking him to the extreme. He was horny as hell and there was no privacy back at the campfire so it’s not like he could jack off even if he wanted too. It was embarrassing. Dwight’s heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest with excitement, this was not normal. 

Two people were already dead, it was just Dwight and Quentin now. There was still two generators left and Dwight had no idea where Quentin went. His footsteps echoed through the empty halls. He was almost sure it was Danny, no one else would go out of their way to spare Dwight like this, he hadn’t been hooked once. Dwight closed his eyes and took a deep breath in. He felt a creeping hand squeeze at his thigh and he opened his eyes to be face to face with his fuckbuddy.

“H-hi” Dwight stuttered. He heard Ghostfaces loud breathing, he must be as excited as Dwight was.

“Hi baby, missed you” Ghostface slowly pulled up his mask just above his mouth and before Dwight could respond, Danny tilted Dwight’s head up with a gloved hand and pressed his lips against Dwight’s plush ones. Dwight lightly moaned into the kiss as Danny used his other hand to massage at Dwight’s groin through his jeans. 

“Mhmm your lips are soft. You gotta wear loose clothing though” Danny whispered as Dwight wrapped both his hands around no Danny’s neck and pushed back into the kiss. Their make out sessions were usually hot as fuck, Danny was so skillful with his tongue and won dominant over Dwight’s own. 

“Wait-“ Dwight pulled back for a second and took a deep breath in.

“I-I’ve been meaning to ask you something” Dwight huffed and Danny licked his lips making Dwight blush some more. 

“The entity- is she... does she allow this... stuff that we’re doing?” Dwight asked. Danny didn’t respond for a second.

“If she wasn’t fine with it, I would probably be just as dead as you and your friends. Plus, she makes a great audience” Danny said smiling. Dwight went red all the way from his cheeks to his ears.

“She watches us?!” Dwight whispered in anger. 

“Of course she does, I even say she likes us fucking” Danny lowly laughed. Okay now this was just fucked up. The entity was watching him and Danny fuck like a person watching a strange porno, and he was the main star of the show. 

“Oh my fucking god” Dwight groaned and as Danny peppered his neck with kisses and bites. Dwight was kind of having an anxiety attack right now but the moment Danny started unbuttoning his jeans he sighed and stopped tensing.

“Baby you are so gorgeous, I just wanna take a thousand pictures of you and look at them all day” Danny growled into Dwight’s ear. Dwight unwrapped his hands away from Danny’s neck and tried pushing at Danny’s shoulders. Danny leaned back away from Dwight curiously.

“I- umm. I wanna be on top this time” Dwight said. Ghostface bit his lip. 

“Damn, thats hot. Alright” Danny plopped down against the wall of the hall they were in. Dwight went down along with him. Dwight rested his hands upon Danny’s pronounced chest and went in for another kiss. 

Ghostface suddenly put a brutal grip on Dwight’s hand that went on his hood.

“Please, I really wanna see you” Dwight whined. Danny didn’t respond and just removed his grip on Dwight’s wrist. Dwight proceeded to take off Danny’s mask along with his hood. Danny looked at him with brown eyes and black hair, he was about Dwight’s age he could’ve guessed. He was hot, Dwight was a little shocked. Dwight was fine fucking an ugly person but Danny was not ugly. 

“Okay. Go on. I don’t like you staring, I’m a little camera shy” Danny said. Dwight tried mimicking Danny’s actions by grabbing where he thought Danny’s dick was in his robe. Dwight attempted to massage it and kissed Danny some more. Danny grabbed and squeezed at Dwight’s ass and proceeded to unzip his jeans with the other hand. Danny growled pleasantly as Dwight began rocking his hips back and forth on Danny’s lap. 

“Damn babe, I think I like this new you. It’s sexy when you’re confident” Dwight rolled his eyes at the comment. Dwight threw his head back when Danny sneaked a hand down Dwight’s jeans to start fingering him. The leader groaned at the uncomfortableness of it. 

“So tight for me baby, love you so damn much” Danny said as he sucked on Dwight’s neck. Dwight held his hands on Danny’s broad shoulders as he started riding two of Danny’s fingers inside of him. 

“Fuck...” Danny groaned as Dwight bounced up and down, his face red and panting. Danny pulled his fingers out and unbuckled Dwight’s belt to pull his jeans down to his thighs. Dwight fished out Danny’s dick and started stroking experimentally. Dwight grabbed Danny’s cock with one hand and guided it to his ass while Danny slapped a cheek. Dwight gripped Danny’s shoulders hard as he sunk down on the others prick. 

“Holy shit babe”

Dwight breathed as he started moving his hips back and forth. 

“ _Auhn_ oh fuck!” Dwight threw his head back and moaned when Danny started rutting up into his sweet spot. 

“God you’re so sensitive, you’re just hot for it. You missed my dick that much?” Dwight’s face burned up in embarrassment.

“Yes-“ Dwight clenched his teeth and started rutting his hips faster while Danny spread both his asscheeks. Dwight’s dick was starting to twitch in excitement at the dick in his ass. Something about being violated made Dwight so hot for it. As he got used to the length inside him, Dwight started bouncing up and down, his glasses almost hanging off his ear. 

“Oh fuck yea, that’s it sugar” Danny licked his lips and Dwight just panted harder. Danny took a hand and slowly stroked Dwight’s dick. 

“You are leaking like a faucet. You’re such a slut Dwight” Dwight buried his head into the side of Danny’s neck and nodded.

“Say it”

“I-I’m a slut. I’m just a slut, _fuck_...” Dwight moaned. Danny smiled.

“Whose slut?”

“Your slut- Danny’s slut. Fuck it’s _so hot_ inside me Danny” Dwight cried out. Danny smacked Dwight’s bouncing ass. 

“Oh, oh oh my god. I’m going to fucking loose my mind” Dwight’s eyes brows knitted together while Danny grabbed his ass harder. Dwight felt like they were shaking the whole damn building with how loud he was being.

“I always thought you’d be a screamer. Why don’t you beg for me to cum inside this cute little asshole” Dwight was too far gone to even care what he said.

“P-please cum in me. Right in my fucking ass. It feels so good please don’t stop” Danny grunted as he clenched Dwight’s ass hard and Dwight felt strings of white paint his inside while Danny jacked Dwight off to completion. Dwight’s head laid against Danny’s chest while they both panted in the after glow. Danny patted Dwight’s ass reassuringly as Dwight popped off Danny’s cock. 

“You felt amazing” Dwight pulled up his pants while standing up and brushing himself off. He threw Danny a annoyed glance after receiving a pinch to his ass. 

“You wanna give me a goodbye kiss?” Danny licked his lips and put on a toothy grin. Dwight rolled his eyes and leaned in to connect his lips with the others. He squeaked in surprise as Danny playfully bit his bottom lip and then put his tongue in Dwight’s mouth. Dwight pulled his mouth off Danny’s as his eyes shot wide open to,

“Dude” Quentin said, mouth agape as he was standing idly by in the hallway. Dwight was so mortified he could die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what to do after this LMFAOO


	5. 34+35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath

Dwight’s legs were shaking, Danny’s hot breath in his mouth was gone. Dwight looked over to see Danny completely disappeared.

“Dude” Quentin said again while rubbing his eyes.

“I really need more sleep because I think I’m seeing things”

Dwight just stared with his mouth open. 

“Oh god Quentin- I’m so- I’m so sorry. I- how much did you like... how much did you see?” Dwight stuttered. 

“Enough” Quentin said.

“I heard you, I thought you were hurt so I came up the stairs to come help you cause there because I finished the last generator” some of Dwight’s anxiety eased, he figured Quentin didn’t see them fucking at least. 

“Please please please don’t tell the others Quentin” 

“Why? You afraid they’ll take away leader privileges or something? You’re the one who hates these killers the most and here you are making out with one. Some leader you are” Quentin spat. He was pissed. Dwight knew he had the right to be pissed. Oh god, was Danny pissed? That wasn’t the fucking problem right now!

“I’m sorry-“ 

“Look” Quentin started.

“Dwight I really really like you- so I’m just going to give you the benefit of the doubt and say I was dreaming. We can act like this never happened” Quentin sighed. Dwight shook his head vigorously. All that was heard was their footsteps while Dwight walked behind the dream walker in the empty halls of the school. They both found the exit and it took Quentin some time to pull down the lever and both of them walked out.

Dwight groaned as everyone perked up to see the two come back. He did not want to deal with everyone right now. 

“Holy shit you guys-“ Meg started.

“You guys took forever what happened?” She blinked as Quentin just sat down on one of the logs and rested his eyes for a long nap. She looked at Dwight confused and Dwight raised a hand to lightly push her off. She shrugged and sat back down. 

-

Dwight opened his eyes to be at the Badham Preschool. He sighed, another day another possible death for him. He made his way up the stairs in one of the houses to find a single sided generator upstairs. He bent over on his knees to start working on it. He heard Felixs scream from afar. That’s fine then, it gives him more time to work. He connected the blue and red wires for a little while until the generator was nearly completed. Dwight nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt someone breathing on his neck. He tried looking behind him but the person just pushed his head back.

“Finish it” a cool voice like butter whispered in Dwight’s ear. It made him shiver down his spine. Dwight’s eye brows knitted as the person behind him started unzipping his jeans and undoing his belt. A gloved hand pulled out Dwight’s soft dick and started stroking it slowly. Dwight whimpered in protest and tried grabbing at the hand fondling him.

“I said finish it” the person growled. Dwight obliged and started connecting the wires. He felt himself grow in the persons hands as his calculated strokes became harder and more consistent. Dwight’s dick twitched happily in excitement. The person behind him snuck a hand up Dwight’s hoodie and started tweaking and pulling lightly at a nipple. Dwight cried out as the person thumbed his slit, he had to be dripping at this point. 

“I can’t...”

“Yes you can”

Dwight kept trying to connect the wires and he lightly pounded a hand on the generator. Everything Danny was doing to him felt so good, he couldn’t concentrate. Danny pumped him harder and the friction from his gloves always made Dwight extra horny. Dwight finished the generator as it lit to life and he let out his load all over Danny’s hand.

“Good boy” Dwight turned around to see Danny with a shit eating grin. 

“I actually hate you” 

“No you don’t, actually you can’t get enough of me, sugar. I can’t believe you actually finished that” Danny clicked his tongue as Dwight shoved his dick back in his pants. Danny just stared at him blankly. 

“What?” Dwight asked.

“You wanna fuck?” Danny lifted up his mask and leaned in to plant a kiss on Dwight’s lips.

“Mhmm-“ Dwight only for a second leaned into the kiss before he put his hands on Danny’s chest to push away. 

“No.” Dwight said.

“Aww baby. Did I make you mad?” Danny dove back in to plant kisses all along Dwight’s neck. Dwight closed his eyes.

“Danny...” Dwight groaned as the other man playfully nipped at Dwight’s throat. They really, really couldn’t keep doing this. It was so bad for Dwight’s mental stability, he was fucking a serial killer! But how could he resist when Danny was so good with touching him. 

“Fine... quickly though. Lemme blow you” Dwight said as he sunk to his knees on the floor. Danny ruffled an encouraging hand through his hair. 

“Okay sugar” Danny chuckled as Dwight undidDanny’s robe and fished out the other man’s sizable package. 

“What a good boy you are” Danny purred as Dwight looked up at him with a sour expression on his face. He looked back down to pull out Danny’s dick and licked a stripe across the bottom.

_Fuck were going to get caught again!_ Was Dwight’s initial thought. He had to have been out of his damn mind to do this but being horny gave him the incredible superpower to just do it anyways. He fondled Danny’s balls in one hand while the other was on the ground holding himself up so he could give a somewhat proper blowjob. 

“Look at me. Don’t be camera shy” Danny said as Dwight looked up at him while engulfing his dick whole. 

“Yeah... just like that. You’re my superstar” Danny praised as Dwight groaned and tried engulfing even more in his mouth. Dwight unbuckled his own jeans and pulled out his own dick to start roughly jacking himself off. 

“Aww~ you couldn’t help yourself? You’re so damn cute” Danny cooed as Dwight closed his eyes in embarrassment. He popped off the hard dick in his mouth when Danny pulled at his hair harshly. 

“C’mere. I got an idea” Danny grabbed Dwight’s wrist to lead him into one of the bedrooms and Danny laid back first on the bed. He pat his stomach and Dwight gave him a confused look. 

“Lay on me so you can suck my dick while you’re doing it” Danny instructed as Dwight climbed onto the bed and wrapped his legs around Danny’s chest. Dwight was embarrassed when his proof of excitement when leaking down his thighs. He felt Danny pull down his pants past his ass so that it cupped it like a basketball. 

Dwight tried looking back to see what Danny was up too and saw Danny pull up his mask past his nose. 

“Keep going. Don’t worry about me” he said as Dwight went back to work engulfing Danny’s length in his mouth. 

“ _Mmffpp~!!_ ” Dwight almost choked on Danny’s dick as he felt a hot, wet tongue lick at the opening of his ass. Anyone could come in right now and see Dwight on top of a serial killer doing the sixty nine. Dwight moaned on Danny’s cock as he felt the tongue go inside him and move around stretching the area out inside. Dwight popped his mouth off Danny once again.

“Oh god... d-deeper-“ Dwight looked back to see Danny have a smile on his face as he lightly bit one of Dwight’s asscheeks playfully in response. Dwight grabbed at Danny’s thigh as he felt that mischievous tongue dive deeper into his asshole. 

“Damn you’re leaking like a faucet” Danny snickered as Dwight licked at the head of Danny’s cock slowly. Dwight let out a long moan as he felt that tongue dive deeper and press against that spot inside him that could drive him over the edge. Dwight came all over Danny’s chest and had tears pricking his tear ducks because of the simulation.

“Seriously? Already? You got my robe all messy you naughty thing” Dwight felt his face burn red with humiliation at Danny’s taunting. Not long after, he felt his mouth fill up with Danny’s seed and proceeded to swallow slowly. 

“Good shit. Think I’m addicted to you baby” Danny said as dwight panted on top of the killer. Dwight took his time to get up though, his legs felt like jelly and he eventually stood up to put his dick back in his pants. Danny stood up to wipe the jizz off his robe and made a gross sound with it too. Dwight rolled his eyes as Danny laughed. 

“Okay get out of here before I stab you a different type of way” Danny said. Just when Dwight was about to leave though, he turned around and pulled up Danny’s mask again to place a kiss on Danny’s lips. It sure as hell shocked Danny but Dwight was probably even more shocked himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know what to write after this but maybe I’ll think of something

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah anyways I love Ghostface x Dwight WHERES my content. Umm should I continue this also?


End file.
